Forever
by EtherealSinger
Summary: ONESHOT. BragoSherry. Neither of them know just how long they have together, so it's best to cherish the night.


**NOTE: Random oneshot I came up with the other day... Extremely fluffy, so if you're looking for pure BragoSherry, come on in. xD And yeah, this is rated T because it gets pretty... Well, you know. Suggestive. **

**(don't forget to review, of course. x3)**

**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell. Darn it.**

**--**

**Forever**

_Sherry..._ His eyes darted towards her as she stirred slightly, rolling over in her deep slumber. She was now lying on her back, golden hair strewn across the pillow. The bit of moonlight coming in through the window created a sleek, glossy effect on each strand, illuminating the colour gently. She was, well, beautiful was the first word that came to Brago's mind.

_Beautiful...? _The mamono continued to stare down at the girl, her parted lips beckoning his own. No... It wasn't right- human and demon weren't meant to be.

...Not that it really bothered _him_, but if they became too intimate, it would bring _her_ nothing but pain in the end- which was near.

Even though, he knew she was affectionate towards him; he had been aware of that for some time. It was obvious in her eyes, how they would sparkle whenever the two were around each other- however, the longing in them was still apparent.

Brago knew he was in too deep already to change anything about her feelings, or his own for that matter. He didn't want them, of course; to him they were merely foolish emotions. But as for Sherry... There was a strong desire he bore for the woman, which was at times hard to keep under control.

Reaching down, the demon slowly brushed a lock of hair out of his bookkeeper's face, allowing his hand to linger against her cheek for a moment longer than a natural movement. Her skin was soft, and barely warm against his own calloused flesh. Withdrawing his hand, he rested it on his knee, drawn up against his bare chest.

Drifting back into thought, Brago continued to allow himself the pleasure of staring at the girl, noticing every feature about her. Since she was asleep, she was- for once- peaceful, body not rigid in its usual controlled manner. This was probably also attributed to the fact that she wasn't clothed in the mauve, large-skirted and long-sleeved dress normally adorning her slender frame. No, at this moment, she had on a simple lilac nightgown that reached to her knees, with thin straps holding it on her shoulders. The exposed skin, extra from what he was used to seeing, taunted him in a way; _teasing_ him about what he was denying himself.

"Brago..." Suddenly, the object of his desires spoke, hand shifting to where it barely brushed against his leg. Brago did his best to ignore the tug in his chest, realizing she had spoken his name in her sleep. Looking down at her, he saw that her lips had closed and she was _smiling_.

It wasn't a large smile, but rather one that was a mere upturn of the corners of her lips, something content. And then, it really seemed to hit him just how much he wanted her- and just how much she needed _him._

"Sherry?" Brago whispered her name, testing to make sure she really _was_ asleep. There was no reply, and the mamono knew this would be his best- if only- chance. Shifting onto his knees, he bent over the girl's body, placing an arm on each side of her shoulders. Lowering his head, Brago's lips were just about to touch hers when a thought stopped him. _Is this really the best course of action?_ Second-guessing himself, the demon began to pull back when another thought haltered the movement. _She wants this as much as you do..._

Finally deciding what to do, Brago pushed all thoughts out of his mind, and claimed Sherry's lips with his own.

It was a moment before any kind of reaction came from the girl, and it was the one he had expected. Shocked, Sherry's reflex was to push him off of her, being so abruptly awoken from sleep due to the lack of air. "Brago?" Sitting up to face him, their eyes locked; she noticed that his ruby irises were contracted, leaving nothing but a blank cloud in his black-marked eyes. "Did you just..." Trailing off, the ningen realized that her partner had, indeed, been kissing her- and she shouldn't ruin the moment with pointless words. "Brago..."

Leaning forward, the demon wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her to him, but didn't yet kiss her. As he slowly began to let his hand trail across her shoulders, neck, and other non-sacred places, he noticed chillbumps had formed on her skin, an encouraging sign that what he was doing was pleasuring her. His hand then roamed over an extra-sensitive spot on her back, causing her to gasp slightly and arch against his chest. At this she blushed, but was soon forgotten as he brushed his lips against hers, tongue slipping into her mouth.

Pushing them back onto the mattress, Sherry moaned as her mamono broke contact, this time trailing kisses down to her neck. Proceeding to suck and bite on the skin, Brago began to finger the strap of her nightgown, pushing it down over her shoulder. "Sherry," he whispered against her neck, massaging her shoulder, and she knew what he was asking. Placing a hand on each side of his face, she pulled it down to her own, the heated kiss she gave him her answer of 'yes.'

After all, it was never certain if they'd have another night.


End file.
